Spanish Prison Break
by Carcelera
Summary: ¿Cómo hubieran sido los personajes y las situaciones de PB si se hubiera desarrollado en este nuestro país? Pasen y vean.


Es media mañana

SPANISH PRISION BREAK

Es media mañana. Domingo. En la capilla de la prisión de Alcalá Meco II. El capellán va soltando el sermón que tenía programado para ese día, según un planning que no ha variado en los últimos cinco años. En los bancos repletos de convictos, el personal va a lo suyo: unos se pasan las pastillas, los canutos o las papelinas, según se tercie y sea el gusto del consumidor, otros se meten mano disimuladamente, que la capilla está en penumbra y frente al pater da más morbo, otros, en fin, soban descaradamente y acompañan la monótona cadencia de la homilía con sus sonoros ronquidos. Todos están allí porque acudir a misa, lo mismo que a los cursillos y talleres, sirve para restar tiempo de condena. Todos, salvo algún que otro pandillero latino para quien la fe sincera en Dios no quita rajar a otros pandilleros rivales cuando las circunstancias lo exigen. También están los iluminados de turno, que han encontrado el camino hacia la salvación tras una vida de tropelías, más por los buenos oficios y el sincero entusiasmo del curita medio hippy que visita de vez en cuando la prisión que por la presunta acción evangélica del pater funcionario.

Tras el "Podéis ir en paz", el capellán se apresura a retirarse, dejando a los chavales que hacen de monaguillos (dos Latin Kings de mucho cuidado) a cargo de retirar los sagrados utensilios. En las filas de bancos un sordo rumor indica que los presos también están empezando a desalojar la capilla: los trapicheos y manoseos culminan, los sobadores se desperezan y los iluminados murmuran sus oraciones y sus "mea culpa" antes de volver al patio.

De entre las primeras filas de bancos se yergue un hombre de complexión robusta y atlética, cabeza rapada al uno y rasgos duros y viriles. Destaca entre los demás por su altura y por cierto aire de ferocidad contenida que inspira cautela y respeto. Súbitamente, otro preso se coloca ante él, mirándole directamente. Su complexión es más esbelta, pero su rostro, dulce y apuesto, revela un innegable parecido con el hombre mayor y más fuerte. Asimismo, parece embargado por una fuerte emoción que la necesidad de cautela al estar rodeado de otros presos apenas puede contener.

Al ver quién se había colocado frente a él, los graníticos músculos de la cara del preso componen una fugaz, aunque intensa expresión de sorpresa, que es rápidamente disimulada.

- ¡Michael! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Tranquilo, Linc, he venido a sacarte de aquí. Lo tengo todo planeado para que escapemos.

El aludido se le queda mirando con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

- ¿Pero tú estás tonto o qué? ¡Si sólo me quedan cinco meses!

Ahora le toca a Michael el turno de sorprenderse infinitamente.

- ¿Pero no te habían condenado a seiscientos años bisiestos por cargarte al primo de Zapatero?

- Sí, pero eso fue en primera instancia. Mi abogado recurrió y logró convencer al juez de que el fulano se estranguló a sí mismo de miedo cuando le pegué por segunda vez. Es un hacha, el tío. Me va a costar un riñón, pero lo vale. Además, sacó a la luz todos los trapos sucios y los chanchullos del primito, con lo cual el presi no ha tenido huevos de utilizar su influencia para que cumpliese la condena completa. Total, que de homicidio en primer grado y asesinato lo han dejado en intimidación con resultado de muerte, que son ocho años. Pues entre los tres que pasé en la preventiva, los tres que he logrado redimir por buena conducta y asistencia a cursillos, y el año y siete meses que he cumplido ya con la sentencia … echa cuentas tú mismo.

- ¡Ostias, vaya putada! – exclama Michael, llevándose las manos a la cabeza – Con lo bien que lo tenía preparado. ¡Si hasta me tatué los planos de la prisión y todo!

- ¿Y para qué, si te los puedes bajar de Internet cuando quieras? – replica Linc, desconcertado. Ante la mirada de total confusión de su hermano, menea la cabeza y suspira – Hace un par de años los rusos y los kosovares untaron a uno de los funcionarios para que los colgase en el blog de los presos y desde entonces están a disposición de cualquiera. En realidad, tampoco es que los utilicen mucho: a los peces gordos les conviene estar aquí para dirigir sus negocios desde dentro hasta ponerse a bien con la ley y los otros no tienen ni cerebro ni ganas para ponerse a planear una fuga como es debido. Además, yo que tú no me fiaría de esos planos. Creo que a la hora de construir la prisión hubo no sé cuántas modificaciones respecto al proyecto original y no se hicieron constar. Ya sabes, problemas con los presupuestos y todo eso. Hombre, por lo menos te van a servir para ir de guay por aquí. A ver, enséñamelos … Jooopeeee, macho, te has pasado tres pueblos. ¿Cuánta guita te ha costado la calcamonía esa?

- En realidad me salió gratis – respondió Michael, entre apesadumbrado y perplejo – Me lo hizo una colega que se tiró a hacer Diseño, no le salió curre y se montó una tienda de tatuajes. Le llevó la tira de horas, pero ella decía que no le importaba estarse conmigo lo que hiciera falta. Oye, Linc, hay una cosa que no entiendo en eso de los planos: ¿cómo es que no guardias no los han quitado del blog? Por mucho que tú digas, sí que pueden servir para salir de aquí.

- ¿Los guardias? ¡Pero si la mayoría de ellos ni saben lo que es un blog! Si hasta tienen que llamar al Jaker para que les meta en las páginas guarras, que es lo único que les interesa de Internet. No, los rusos los pusieron un poco por cachondeo y un poco para ver si alguien estaba al quite del blog. Como no pasó nada, saben que es bastante seguro, así que lo utilizan para mandar mensajes en clave y llevar los negocios. Mira, hablando del rey de Roma, allí está el Jaker. ¿Qué tal, colega?

Tras recibir un amistoso saludo del gitanillo a quien se dirigía, Linc y Michael continuaron su paseo por el patio de la prisión. Ambos presentaban un aspecto más bien mohíno, aunque por distintos motivos.

- Desde luego, eres de lo que no hay, Michael – amonesta Linc a su mustio hermano - Para uno de la familia que consigue ir a la Universidad y hacer una carrera guapa vas tú y te metes en este embrollo.

Al oír esto, el joven reacciona y se yergue, irritado.

- En primer lugar, lo hice por ti, so desgraciado. En segundo lugar, para lo que me ha servido la carrera de las narices, a lo mejor hasta salgo ganando. ¿Sabes cuánto me pagaban en mi último empleo? No llegaba ni a ochocientos euros al mes, y eso con las pagas prorrateadas. Era una beca de mala muerte que no incluía ni cotización a la Seguridad Social, curraba como un condenado y los primeros tres meses me los pasé haciendo fotocopias y recados. Luego, cuando por fin me dejaron ponerme frente a una mesa de dibujo, hice un proyecto cojonudo y el jefe me lo sopló delante de mis narices.

El otro hermano, asiente, comprensivo.

- No, si visto de esa manera … Supongo que te enchironaron por partirle la cara a ese mamón.

Michael se encoge de hombros en un gesto de fastidio y le da una patada a una lata de Redbull que se encuentra en su camino.

- Ojalá. Por lo menos me habría quedado bien a gusto. No, me hice trincar atracando a un banco para que me metieran aquí. Bueno, en realidad no era un banco propiamente dicho, sino una cooperativa de ahorros – ante la mirada incrédula de su hermano, Michael espeta, enfurecido - ¿Qué querías que hiciera, si no tenía ni una mala pipa? Resulta que compré una a un ucraniano en el rastrillo de Tetuán, pero la condenada por poco me vuela los dedos de la mano cuando la intenté disparar por primera vez. Si me metía en un banco de verdad con la Mauser de plástico que llevaba, los seguratas me hubieran molido a porrazos, así que elegí un blanco más fácil. Por lo menos me saqué quinientos del ala y pagué los atrasos del alquiler.

- Fíjate, si tenías apartamento y todo. De verdad, Michael, ¿cómo has podido abandonar una vida así para meterte en el trullo? Sí, ya sé que fue para ayudarme, pero es que tenías tu trabajo, aunque fuese una mierda, tu apartamento, que …

- También era una mierda – le interrumpe Michael, ceñudo – Un cuchitril de 25 metros cuadrados, si llegaba, y por el que pagaba 400 euros al mes. Muy céntrico, eso sí, pero antes de entrar aquí me pasé un mes sobreviviendo a base de Tranchetes. Era tan cutre que cuando planeaba todo esto tenía que poner parte de los planos y artículos de periódico que iba recolectando en el tendedero, porque no tenía pared suficiente. Y mi compañero de piso mirándome como si yo fuera un terrorista que estuviera planeando otro 11-M o algo así. Si hasta llamó a la secreta y todo.

Linc se queda mirando a su hermano y por fin suspira, derrotado.

- Está bien, a lo hecho, pecho. Tendrás que apañártelas para sobrevivir aquí, hermanito. Mira, ante todo lo que tienes que hacer es no hincharle las narices a Petrescu, el mafioso rumano que controla ahora el cotarro.

Michael parece encogerse visiblemente.

- Pues tu advertencia llega un poco tarde, Linc. Acabo de hostiarme con él porque no me dejaba entrar en el grupo de mantenimiento de la prisión.

El mayor de los hermanos se lleva las dos manos a la cabeza y profiere una blasfemia muy malsonante que hace que los presos que están cerca de ellos se les queden mirando, extrañados. Tras unos segundos, Linc se controla haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

- La … madre que te parió, Michael. La has hecho buena. No, si cuando te vi el chirlo que tenías en la cara debí sospechar que las cosas estaban peor de lo que suponía.

- ¿Y quién te dice que esto me lo ha hecho él? – replica su hermano, desafiante y con un deje de orgullo, señalándose un moratón que tiene cerca del ojo derecho - Fui yo quien estaba llevando las de ganar cuando los guardias nos interrumpieron. Además, no parece habérselo tomado muy a mal. Me dijo que tengo pelotas.

- Eso es porque está pensando en cortártelas y hacerse un llavero con ellas. ¡Jesús, vaya embolao! Mira, lo que tienes que hacer es ir donde Ramírez, el jefe de los guardias y tratar de caerle en gracia, a ver si así duras más tiempo con vida.

El hermano menor hace un gesto de vaga incomodidad.

- Si tú lo dices. Aunque después de haberme puesto un poco chulito con él cuando entré aquí, dándole a entender que es un garrulo, dudo mucho que pueda ser santo de su devoción.

Linc cierra los ojos durante un breve instante y se pasa la mano por su cabeza casi rapada.

- Vale, está bien. De acuerdo. Pero ni se te ocurra denunciarle por el sopapo.

- No, si no fue él quien me lo dio – aclara Michael.

- Bueeeeeno. No todo está perdido. Siempre puedes intentar camelarte a Ratzinger.

- ¿Quién, el Papa? – pregunta Michael, ahora ya totalmente mareado.

- El alcaide. Le llamamos así porque es clavao al pontífice. Además, no es mala gente y tiene debilidad por los presos con estudios, como tú.

- Lo sé. Me llamó a su despacho y me dijo que como yo era ingeniero a lo mejor podía ayudarle con un diorama gigantesco que está haciendo y que representa la batalla del Ebro durante la Guerra Civil. Figúrate que se lo quiere regalar a la parienta. Para mí que está un poco pasado de vueltas. Le dije que yo pasaba, claro. Si me ponía a pintar figurinas, ¿cuándo iba a cavar para sacarnos de aquí?

- Y te atizó – concluye el hermano, el semblante completamente inexpresivo.

- No, qué va. Puso morros, pero me dejó ir sin más. Pero no te preocupes, ya he dado los primeros pasos del plan de fuga y he conseguido entrar en la enfermería con la excusa de que me había dado una lipotimia. Es muy fácil de fingir si sabes cómo hacerlo. La clave estará en camelarse a la doctora, que, por cierto, está un rato buena.

- Michael, la doctora es Sara Astarloa, la hija del delegado del Gobierno.

- Ya lo sé – replica Michael, con mirada soñadora.

- ¿Sabes también que es del Opus?

- Pues no, eso no lo sabía. Ahora me explico porqué me arreó el guantazo cuando me insinué palpándole la retaguardia. Pero tú tranquilo, eso significa que no tardará en estar en el bote y … ¿Adónde vas, Linc? ¡Liiiiiiinnnc!

FINIS


End file.
